User blog:Starchythepotato/Grand Gaia Chronicles - Battle Before the Gods
**Inflicts Paralysis **''Ultimate Angel'' - AoE Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, and Light attack, negates all status ailments & adds Light element to attack for 3 turns Second Battle * **Michele ***Revives 4''' times ***After her final revival, she summons Duel-GX on her '''2nd turn, Zelban and Lodin on her 3rd turn and Tiara on her 4th turn ***Inflicts Injury ***''Crimson Changer'' - Boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for all allies for 3 turns ***''Meggido Cross'' - AoE Fire attack, boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns **Tiara ***''Divine Frost'' - Gradually recovers HP & adds Water element to attack for all allies for 3 turns ***''Radiant Thimble'' - AoE Water attack, gradually recovers HP & adds Water element to attack for all allies for 3 turns **Zelban ***Removes buffs ***''Tempest Wall'' - Boosts Def & adds Earth element to attack for all allies for 3 turns ***''Orbit Folia'' - AoE Earth attack, Boosts Def & adds Earth element to attack for 3 turns **Lodin ***Removes buffs ***Massive single target Thunder attack at random intervals (Can one-shot a 12k HP Feeva through mitigation) ***''Rising Quasar'' - Adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns ***''Thunder Collision'' - AoE Thunder attack & adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns **Duel-GX ***''Destruction Mode II'' - Boosts critical hit rate & adds Dark element to attack for all allies for 3 turns Final Battle *Duel-SGX **Summons Michele on its 4th turn **Idle for the first 8 turns **On the 9th turn, does an ultimate suicide attack (100k damage) ***Using an Angel Idol works here First Clear Rewards *15,000 Zel *7,500 Karma *''DUEL's Fragments'' - Boost HP and ATK by 30%, boost critical rate by 20%, 30% chance to ignore enemy's defense, and boost BB gauge when critical hit occurs *3 Gems |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Polar Angel Tiara **''Icicle Bright'' - Adds gradual heal buff **AoE Water attack Second Battle * **Lodin ***Inflicts Paralysis ***''Dragon Impulse'' - Adds Thunder element to all allies' attack **Zelban ***''Bright Enchantment'' - Boosts Def and adds Earth element to all allies' attack Final Battle *Powerful AoE attacks when >50% HP *Michele **''Ignite Changer'' - Boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for all allies for 3 turns *Tiara **''Solar Cold'' - Gradually recovers HP & adds Water element to attack for all allies for 3 turns *Zelban **''Brilliant Guard'' - Boosts Def & adds Earth element to attack for all allies for 3 turns *Lodin **''Dragon Discharge'' - Adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns *Duel-GX **''Destruction Mode II'' - Boosts critical hit rate & adds Dark element to attack for all allies for 3 turns **Removes buffs First Clear Rewards *500,000 Zel *100,000 Karma *''White Holy Armor'' - Boosts Atk and Def by 30%, nullifies extra critical hit & element based damage |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Second Battle * **Falma ***Inflicts Paralysis **Grafl ***Inflicts Injury Third Battle * Final Battle *Michele **''Flame Changer'' - Boosts Atk and adds Fire element to all allies' attack *Duel-GX **''Destruction Mode'' - Boosts crit rate and adds Dark element to all allies' attack First Clear Rewards *100,000 Zel *50,000 Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }} Category:Blog posts